Superman (Post-Crisis)
Summary Superman is one of the most powerful beings on Earth, and its greatest hero. Born to the illustrious House of El, Kal-El is one of the last surviving members of his race as his planet was destroyed not long after his birth. He was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent in Smallville, Kansas. Raised with high moral ideals, he uses his incredible strength, speed, flight and various other superpowers to fight evil and protect the innocent as a symbol of heroism and justice. In his civilian identity he is Clark Kent, a mild-mannered reporter working for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Superman is also a founding member of the Justice League of America and a charter member of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th Century. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 3-A, Low 2-C ''' '''Name: Kal-El; Clark Kent; Superman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 35-40 years old Classification: Kryptonian, Founding Member of the Justice League Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stellar Radiation Absorption and Empowerment, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Super Vision, Hearing, Smell, Touch and Taste. He can focus up to a sub-atomicand molecular level or widen to a planetary scale. Can hears across the planet and can identify heartbeats), Heat Vision (His heat vision can match Absolute Zero, replace the sun, and it can also hit Intangible beings), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Super Breath and Ice Breath, Limited Intangibility and Invisibility (Can become intangible and turn invisibile via phasing), Afterimage Creation (Here), Illusion Creation (Torquasm Vo can create illusions to provide a distraction), Martial Arts and Pressure Point Strikes, Limited Sound Manipulation (Destroyed an illusion by shouting, should be able to replicate Supergirl's sonic scream), Limited Air Manipulation (Here and Here), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Here), Calmed a creature down with a touch, Astral Projection (He taught it to his wife Lois), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Absorption of Electricity (Here and here), Geothermal Energy (Here), and other types of Energy. He is also capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of Space-Time), Capable with alien technology, Under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, Can temporarily increase his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star, Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyzptlk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Fire Manipulation (He withstoods Apokolips' fire), Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Regularly absorbs nuclear energy and higher-than-usual amounts of red solar energy, all of which contain high levels of radioactivity), Matter Manipulation (He has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop (Two Examples), Existence Erasure(Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), Possession (Here), Willpower Manipulation (Shown here) and Death Manipulation (Shown here). Attack Potency:' '''Universe level '(Has fought on par with Orion on multiple occasions, who could destroy 1/5 of a universe-sized dimension. The universe in DC Comics is at least 200 trillion light-years long, which is much larger in size than the observable universe. Even destroying 1/5 of a universe that size would be the equivalent of destroying 40 trillion light years, which would be a much larger area than our own universe. Along with Orion, held back the 'Elder God' from ripping open the cosmos. While he was sundipped, pushed against Warworld which was being powered by the Big Bang), 'Universe level+ '(Defeated Imperiex One) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid. Can perceive single attoseconds, should he wish to), '''Infinite (Managed to rival Zoom in speed.) Lifting Strength:' '''Immeasurable '(Strength-the main superpower of Superman. Superman is immeasurably strong. Far Stronger than Swamp Thing, who Lifted the entire Castle of Camelot. Superman is physically the strongest in all comics. He pushed back Mageddon, a mechanism that greatly dwarfs the sun and has millions of times greater mass. Superman can easily lift a galaxy, even a few galaxies. Somebody says what Superman can lift the whole universe, even eternity and infinity. Superman can lift anything.) Striking Strength:' '''Universal', Universal+ Durability: Universe level '(Has tanked blows from Orion on multiple occasions. Tanked a universal reality-warping attack), '''Universe level+ ' Stamina: Infinite Range:' Standard melee range normally, Planetary with Heat Vision, His punches can affect entire planets '''Standard Equipment:' In one issue, received a massive power-up widely known as the Cosmic Armor. This is not part of his skill-set though, so it should be specified as included. Intelligence:''' Extraordinary Genius (Superman is well-acquainted with highly advanced Kryptonian technology and has used it to build and maintain the Fortress of Solitude, he can process information faster than a supercomputer, and has repeatedly outsmarted Lex Luthor. He is skilled in Torquasm Vo, a Kryptonian martial art. Good deductive and leadership skills. He has massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings, and is highly resourceful, with his quick thinking saving countless lives on numerous occasions.) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Kryptonian Physiology:' Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. * Solar Radiation Absorption: As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home solar system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for him to live and utilize his powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing his powers will require Kal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using his powers. * Heat Vision: Can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit, narrow or wide-beam, heat intensity can be greater than the core of the sun, can modulate it to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent after analyzing them with his sensory powers, can generate enough power to move entire planets. * Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: He can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. * Telescopic Vision: The ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. * Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. * X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. * Thermal Vision: The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. * Freeze Breath: He flash freeze opponents with his Super Breath to restrain them. * Invisibility/Intangibility: Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. * Infinite Mass Punch: Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. * Torquasm-Vo: A Kryptonian psychic discipline that involves the control of one's consciousness, and allows two practitioners to mentally battle one another. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. This version of Superman has been reintroduced to the Post-Flashpoint continuity. To illustrate why he is such a great character, please read this comic book segment.